


Demon Dragon Mating Rituals

by darkflamingfirefox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, cum with food, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflamingfirefox/pseuds/darkflamingfirefox
Summary: Natsu and Erza got together before the start of fairy tail and Erza ready share Natsu with every girl in fairy tail.





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Natsu sighed as he looks around the guild checking out the girls now many in fairy tail thought of Natsu as naive but they're wrong Natsu is an idiot but he hiding two secrets. The first was that he was a horny dragon (pun intended) and second he, not a human dragon slayer. I'm mean with all the hot busty girl there who could blame him. Mirajane with her big breast or Cana with her firm round butt. But the one who has his heart and soul the most none other then erza her long luscious red hair, round firm breast, tight fit stomach, log tone legs, and an ass that get Natsu 15 inch monster cock hard as steel making him go straight to the bathroom. "hey Natsu what gone on you seem kind down" said mirajane her arm pushing her boobs up to show Natsu some nice cleavage which cause Natsu to blush hard. "Oh no mirajane I'm just bored looking for something to do is all god what I wouldn't give to go on a mission". said Natsu "oh, a mission now that you meant it has been a slow 2 week on good missions request most of the guild be gone too on what they can get to pay rent". said mirajane "Nonsense mirajane very mission no matter how important is a good mission" replied erza. " Erza you must have just come back from your mission," the barmaid said. natsu course was to busy checking out erza to pay attention "Natsu, Natsu SMACK was heard as erza hit Natsu on the head. "Onch what was that for, " said Natsu "we call your Natsu you didn't reply erza. sorry, i guess I wasn't thinking" lied Natsu "you know better than to zone out, " titania told the fire dragon slayer. yeah, I have been out of it the past few days. Right, you wanted to go on a mission correct. yeah, I think the mission will take my mind off this now that the stripped not here. somewhere an ice mage sneezes (while stripping to his boxers). "hey I got an idea since everyone out on missions why not take one together" mirajane said " hey that a great idea I'm fried up now. "now mirajane that sound like a great" say erza cool so we're going" sure I'll pick the mission you get ready I'll meet you at the train station" erza reply. "oh how wonderful i"ll register you as you leave so you guy can leave as fast as you can" agreeing on the plan said mirajane. Natsu walks out of the guild after asking mirajane to watch happy when he was gone. " now let see which will be a good mission, oh this looks good and simple go to town and find artifact " say erza accepted the mission not knowing what this one mission will chance Natsu and erza live for forever as well as every girl on the continent. time 3;00 pm "oh right mission here we go, man, I'm fried up" cheer Natsu "now Natsu I know you happy about going on a mission but we must not be careless," say erza chucking at her fire friend enthusiasm. Erza and Natsu boarded the train she explains the mission up till the train started moving were Natsu get motion sick. Now many though Natsu motion sick come from his dragon slayer magic but there wrong he gets it from a deep secret one he fears will cause everyone most important her to hate him. now everyone thought of Natsu to be the last people to fall in love. but he had a crush on a few he couldn't lie to himself that he was in love with erza. He never told her fearing she'll find out his secret. that a punch him to the other side of the kingdom. now if you thought Natsu and erza were not friend's you be dead wrong. In fact, they're the best friend in the whole guild unknow to well everyone, Natsu love erza for her strength, her unbreakable Will to the love for the guild to everyone in it. Erza likes Natsu for his determination goofy personality to the want to protect everyone in the guild especially after what happen to lisanna a year and a half ago. but what Natsu didn't know was Erza love him too. she fears of reject and that a person from her past would hurt him. so there they were in love both unaware. two and a half later 5:00 pm "I'm free never again will I ride that death trap," says Natsu for the ten thousand and sixty-nine "you keep saying that" erza reply for the ten thousand and sixty-nine time. Then continued to walk around town till they got to the client official. Who told them the base. Then want to the cave it took them a total of 3 hours because the cave was so damn big but they find it. They then want to a house giving to them by the client out of thank for finding the artifact and bring it back in good shape. the house was two room and a jacuzzi, bathroom kitchen, etc In-house 8:00Pm "man that was boring" cried Natsu "now just because there was no fighting does not make it a bad mission," said Erza. Natsu and Erza want to their rooms now Natsu and erza where very hot and turn on for the mission. Natsu pov He was turn-on during the mission Erza re-Requip into Clear Heart Clothing as to not get her clothes dirty. she was showing a lot of skin and cleavage not to mention she bent down a lot with giving Natsu a good look at her firm fuckable Ass leaving him all 15-inch hard as burning steel. Erza pov Erza was taking a shower she was flushed and hot all over after they got in the door Natsu took off his shirt raveling his hot sweatily body making erza lower region start to grow wet. she went to the shower to cold off but could not stop the image in her head. she moves her hand over her breast glazing her pussy teasing her wet swollen pussy lips, picturing Natsu strong arms she moans as her body shivers at the touch of her fingers she decision to suck her fingers tasting her own juice on her lips, "god do I love the taste of myself". she was ready to give her self release when she remembers Natsu in the other room. "god fucking dam it Natsu in the other word as much as I like to continue I can't Natsu hear me" pov's end Erza got out of the shower and put some clothes on just a tank top and panties Natsu was use to seeing this form erza. But it didn’t stop him form getting hard. walking to the living room were she found Natsu "hey Natsu what going" ask Erza "oh nothing I unpack they come in the living room to chill" Natsu said Erza sign in relief that Natsu didn't hear her in the shower. so Erza went to sit down on the couch by Natsu " so Natsu what you want to do" ask Erza Natsu and Erza want on like this for a little bit till. "so Natsu any girls you like" erza ask Natsu till laughing at his last joke " oh well no I mean yes one," Natsu said embarrassed. "what you do well tell me about her" erza ask again scared believing it wasn't her. "well she strong, kind stand for what she believes in. "oh that great" erza reply sad not think it was her again. "so you like someone erza" Natsu ask " yeah in fact I do but he won't like back" erza said "don't be too sure come on tell me his name" Natsu said " no way"erza said "come on" Natsu reply "fine we say would we like at the same time" erza told Natsu who agreed ok 1 2 3 "Natsu," erza said "Erza," Natsu said both look at each at the not believing that the other one like the other. "you serious Natsu" erza ask "yes erza" Natsu confirmed both join together in a hot lustful kiss they got up and walk to erza bedroom. "you want to do this" Natsu ask " OH GOD YES" say erza as they want in to start there wonderful night. Time 9:00pm end


	2. The Rituals Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts

start time 9:00 pm Friday

Natsu and erza both kick the door open walking into the Natsu turn Erza around as he then smacks erza ass and he bit her neck causing her to throw her head back her and her lower lips getting aroused. "my god Natsu didn't stop more" Natsu squeeze her boob through her shirt pinching her nipple. "you like that you little slut" said Natsu "no Natsu don't talk like that" Natsu move his hand slowly down erza midsection then guided his hand in her lacy red panties he then rubs her pussy only to slide in a finger. 

erza let out a loud moan her body shivering at the feeling of Natsu hot finger. natsu then start thrusting his finger back and front at an insane speed. erza was now screaming at the top of her lung. "YES FUCK OH GOD YES IT FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD OH OH IM GONNA CUM. erza scream in a blissful release as she comes down from the greatest orgasm she ever had. natsu then ripped her shirt and panties off pushing Erza down on the beds. Natsu then started to kiss erza on the lips where Natsu then started to move down slowly kissing every part of erza sweet tight body. 'oh my god, how is Natsu so good at this" erza was breathing heavy now her face red and flustered. natsu then started to suck and fondle her boob, flick and squeeze her nipples. "so soft and firm man erza your body your entire body is so addict on fire just look how wet you are" 

Natsu was now down to erza sweet moist swollen lips he kiss them putting a finger to tease her clit Causing Erza's body to shake in unbelieving pleasure. Natsu then proceeded to start to lick her pussy. Erza jump at the feeling of Natsu hot tongue. Natsu then started to move his tongue around erza swollen lips to wherein that intense moment Natsu slides his tongue into erza lips. Natsu started to feast on erza pussy loving the taste erza all the while back arches back uncontrollably and she loses her breath in a never-ending climax. Natsu then stood up straight in front of erza after a moment to cool off for erza intense orgasm went to kneel on the floor in front of Natsu bulging pants. 

She grabs Natsu pants as she went to slowing push them down when Natsu stop her. "Natsu what wrong," erza ask worried "well I got something that I need to tell you," said Natsu look away form erza. erza seeing this stood up an turn Natsu head to hers. erza then kiss him softly on the lips. "It ok Natsu come on tell me what wrong," erza told Natsu in a soft voice. Here gone nothing thought Natsu (skip you know the story). Natsu and erza were sitting down on the bed. "your a demon made by zeref Natsu" erza reply "yes I know you probably don't want anything to do with me" Natsu said erza then smack Natsu. "you dumb ass you really thought I was gonna leave you after everything we been through I love you Natsu no matter what and so will the guild" erza told Natsu with all her heart and soul "thank you erza" Natsu say hugging erza with he then kiss her. "so everything ok were still together" Natsu asks needing confirmation "yes Natsu I will all always love you" erza reply.

"Now let continue where we left off" erza say in a sultry tone as she kneels again on the floor in front of the bed . "wait there one more thing" Natsu reply. "yes Natsu" erza answer "well you know how I'm a demon with dragon slayer magic right" Natsu said "yes Natsu you just told me " erza reply confused. "well as you can see even those I'm a demon despite a looking human " Natsu reply looking at erza who nodded in understanding. "well not all of me look and act like a human" Natsu explain. "ok" erza reply Natsu continue "well my dick isn't human I mean can cum and can have kid but my dick is that of a demon enhance with a dragon". "oh so it going look and act a little differently " erza reply blushing "yeah" Natsu confirmation. "well not matter I will just have to take this head on like ever challenge". erza told the fire demon. 

With that erza use her requip to remove Natsu pants and what she saw was not a human cock even limp it was 15-inch soft and thicker as both her wrist combined the head urine was not a hole but four slicks that form an X and the head, the length was a towering, statuesque shape with defined musculature, detailed veining, deep curve and there were bumps like scales all over. 

(ps look up baddragon.com Demogorgon, Stan and Hunter dildo to get a better idea of what it look like)

erza gasp her hand covering her mouth to lower she look in wonder at the monster before her. Natsu was not lying this thing was truly a demon dragon cock. "erza if you're to freak out with c" "NO it OK it fine" erza say as she ranches out to grab it by its head with her hand both of which her finger didn't even wrap around the full length. erza noticed two things about this cock one was how amazing feel it felt it was hot like when hot water run down your body during a shower. The second was how her groin where leaking her essence burning with arousal. erza stoke Natsu's cock enjoying the feeling she then decided to taste it. she then places her tongue at the tip causing Natsu and her to moan with pleasure as she slowing lick the tip as the taste was unlike anything thing she tastes it was as good as strawberry cheesecake.

erza fear she made become addicted she then place her finger to her pussy rubbing herself as she licks Natsu's staff all over. erza went on like this for 15 min till her finger where cover. 

she went to lick them clean. "my god erza you are tasting yourself" what can I sound I love the sweet taste of my juice. " I can agree with that your pussy is so sweet and delicious. erza then look up at Natsu "let stop mess round" erza then went to look at all of Natsu cock in it 20-inch demon glory. she went to put it in her mouth when she cum from the taste and feeling only she didn't let that stop her as she swallowed as much as she could with was only 7-inch. erza, love the feeling how Natsu huge cock filled her mouths, and the how hot it felt in her mouth. Erza of course, want no needed more so she started to move her head up and down her hand now playing with Natsu's ball. erza took it out of her mouth as she licks it all over sucking on the ball only to swallowed it again this time taking 9-inch Natsu was not having it has he pushed all 20 demon inch down her throat then start to face fucking her causing erza to have 5 uncontrollable orgasms in row in that one second. Natsu continued to face fuck erza mouth as a toy well erza had orgasm after mind blowing orgasm. Natsu took his cock out then put it back in. erza then got the first drop of Natsu scorching hot cum she climaxes form the taste only. erza couldn't believe it was better than cheese cake .she love every about natsu cum the taste, texture, how it was burning hot, the way it coated the inside of her mouth and the way it melts in her mouth. her stomach starts to grow with the amount till it popped out of her lips covering her with a never ending cum bath that lasts for 9 min making it a 15 min orgasm by Natsu. she then coughs some cum out only to lick it off the floor and Natsu dick. 

"Natsu my god your cock is so amazing your dick I can't wait for any more, please put it inside of me," Erza told Natsu. natsu lay erza down on her back he slowly pushed his cock up to her pussy where he rubs the head on erza wet opening "Erza tell me what you want" Natsu said "please don't make me" erza beg "I can't hear you" Natsu reply "put it inside" erza beg again "what I can't hear you" "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT YOU DEMON COCK IN MY PUSSY" Erza scream. Natsu rimed all 20 inches of buring cock into erza. erza cum the moment it went inside of her the bumps like scales, its shape and size were hitting every part of her driving her insane with pleasure. she then look down to see her stomach bulging she quickly realize Natsu cock was so big he was stretching her stomach she cum at the thought "OH OH MY GOD YES NATSU MORE FUCK ME MORE YOU BIG DICK BASTARD. " erza yelled "who your master who cock owns you," Natsu said, "YOUR FAT COCK HAS RUINED ME FOR EVERY OTHER GUY NONE OF WHICH CAN EVER GIVE ME THE PLEASURE YOU DO". Erza yelled Natsu flipped erza over putting her in the doggy position Natsu then slaps Erza ass getting over moan form erza. "erza here it cum as" Natsu said as his burning cum coated her inside making erza stomach grow more the amount being poured into her making her look 4 months pregnant.

1 hour later

Natsu now has erza in reversed cowgirl position in the past hour erza cum over seven times and Natsu cum 3 making erza look 12 months pregnant. erza was jumping up and down on Natsu demon dick as Natsu folded her boob and smacking her ass. Natsu lift Erza up turn her around to look at him. Erza warps her leg around Natsu as he got off the bed all the while never once did he stop fucking her the whole time he was getting up. Natsu then walked to move out how the room with his cock still deep down in Erza inner lips and the while fucking Erza has there where moving."Natsu OH where OH MY FUCKING GOD where are we going OH FUCK" Erza ask while gasping in pleasure. "I just remember that the client saying there was a sauna in this house' Natsu told Erza as then got to the sauna. Natsu then took his dick out laying erza in the water ass facing him. 

Natsu put his cock up against her ass hole. "Natsu wait stop don't put it in here it not gonna fit" but Erza prayers were not heard as Natsu slam his whole length up her ass Making erza to once again start to thrashing around in pleasure. 'Natsu your cock feel so go in my ass oh my god oh my god" Erza said still overwhelm with the hurt yet pleasurable feeling of her first ass fucking

later  
Natsu is thrusting his cock in erza ass some more this time with Erza leg behind her head"YES NATSU FUCK ME KEEP FUCKING ME USE MY BODY FOR YOUR PLEASURE YES OH GOD YES DESTROY MY PUSSY" Erza cream in blissful release. Natsu reply by smacking her ass and squeeze her boobs.

6 hours later  
Natsu is pulling erza hair as he slams her pussy over and over again. then have done it in every position they could think of Natsu cum 7 time and erza cum 34 time she now looks 21-months pregnant with quadruplets. laying in Natsu bed because Erza was cover in sex juice "how boy that should felt good" Natsu told Erza "I can't agree more god your demon cock look like no never cock I'm having in my books it sure is not human" erza say with a dreaming smile"let try as many things as we can" erza told Natsu who now know all about her slutly side. "yeah when we get back from the guild tomorrow I have some idea already.

time 9:00 pm Saturday


	3. aftermath and new beinging pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fun

It has been a week since Natsu and Erza first night ever since then have fuck every time they could. But both Natsu and Erza decided that they want to keep it a secret for a few reasons. Ones were the fact they thought it is fun to sneak around and other was Natsu special member. "Hey, Erza how it going" ask gray smiling who just come back the night before. "oh you know just relaxing I had a busy night last night (as in Erza and Natsu fucking each other 5 hours for straight)" erza reply. "that cool so any idea where flame brain is". gray ask. 'No" erza lied now Erza love every in the guild but even before hooking up with Natsu. Erza has always like Natsu more than gray. It not that she hates gray Erza just trust Natsu more and Erza always felt that Grey was going do something fucked up, just something that Would cause erza to hate grey for the rest of her life." that weird Natsu always around the guild at this time of day" cana jump in asking for her number one drinking buddy "that what I'm just hoping that flaming idiot doesn't do anything stupid" grey reply "come on Grey why are you only talking shit about Natsu all the time" Cana said matter of fact. Cana has had a big crush on Natsu since they where kids. Natsu was the only one who knew that Gildarts was her father. It gives them something to bond over it started them becoming great friends and drinking buddies. "what I don't"Grey try to defend himself "Grey you could be a little bit nicer to Natsu" Erza reply 'Oh Ok Erza" Grey said blushing now. 

Now Erza knew Grey had a crush on her since they were child's but Erza never acting on it because of that bad feeling she got form Grey" now I have no Idea where Natsu is but if I maybe take my leave" erza said getting up "why is any 3:00 pm the guild doesn't close till 10:00 pm" Grey ask "as I said I was up late last night plus I have something I need to do " Erza said when really Natsu had plan for Erza a full night of sex including some surprise's Natsu made just for her. "now I will take my leave" Erza said as she walks out the guild to her apartment." man what up with Erza" Grey asks "I don't know" Cana reply "but i"m going find out" Cana thought. 

At Erza apartment  
"Natsu I'm here," Erza said as she walks in the door She noticed a note "Dear Erza I have planned a special dinner for us tonight now I made you a special bath " Erza read the letter she then walked to her bathroom her inner lips leak juice down her leg. "my god what making this bath so special" Erza thought as she opened the door Erza cover her mouth with hand as she cum at the site. There in the bathroom where candles, roses, wine, as well as some of Erza sex toys and in the middle was Natsu with a raging hard-on with a cock ring on his cock and a smirk on his face. "Erza ready for your cum bath," Natsu asks Erza who was aroused no in toxic by the smell of Natsu's masculinity. Turn out that Natsu's cock gives off a smell that aroused women Erza found this out the morning after there first time together. "Mmm Erza ready for your cum bath" Natsu ask again seeing as Erza was daydreaming "wait what" erza ask 'i said cum bath I'm building it up all day you going to standing in the bathtub as I shower you with my cum then you lay then you will clean your self in it". natsu explain "bath in your cum" erza reply her breath becoming hot and heavy "yes erza my sluty cum whore" erza felt a shock through her body it was true Erza was a cum slut as must as she was a cock slut. Erza day time was full of a busy schedule what with helping Makarov, watching the guild to make sure no one destroys it with all there fighting, and keeping her appearance as a role model. so when it comes to sex she likes to be a slut. Erza told Natsu this after the first night together then Erza told Natsu all about her book to all her told toys 'what about the dinner" you will eat it after I make your bath/shower I'll will then come back I have a special meal cooking for you but I want to make sure your cum when hot and fresh when you got in.' ok" Erza said as she uses Requip to remove her clothes. Erza now stood naked in front of Natsu his cock stood tall ready to bath her in cum. Natsu asks "I'm ready" erza reply erza. Erza then walks to the bath Erza then glaze her hand on the burning hot head of Natsu cock. Natsu turns erza to him too kiss erza 'i love you erza" Natsu said as he stroke her hair after the kiss "me too my loving demon" Erza reply by kissing Natsu nose. "now let give me that bath" erza said now in the tube. In the tub there where dildo's stuck on all side and two on the tub floor. Natsu started stroking his cock in front of erza. " I could use some encouragement," Natsu said with a smirk. Erza being moving her hands around her body slowly moving her hips. Erza tries to reach and Natsu touch member but Natsu pull away saying 'no touching you got to make me cum for just a show. besides, you have plenty of toys'. 'very well I love a good challenge" Erza replied blushing as she turns to her side. Erza side the two 9 inch dildoes in both her ass and pussy.Erza when to stroke the dildo in front when the ones all ready inside her started to vibrating causing her to start to moan. Erza moves forward starting the giant 12-inch dildo inside her mouth. Now even with all those dildoes inside her none were as hot, big, in toxic as Natsu demon pussy Destroyer. Erza turns over to look Natsu in his eyes. Erza took the dildo out of her mouth only connect but a strand of saliva. 'So Natsu what you think of your slut queen. Erza said licking the side of the dildo. "She such a naughty slut there nothing she won't do" Natsu reply "Now that really all you got" Natsu finish. Erza stood up once more placing the 13-inch dildo from behind her up against her ass. Erza then got a huge thrust implanted all 13-inch inside her. erza lost her breath quicking grabbing the two dildoes next to her to keep herself from falling."NATSU GIVE IT TO ME' Erza scream in pleasure "give you what erza"Natsu reply with a smirk "please my BATH GIVE ME MY CUM BATH" Erza said in blissful pleasure. "ok here it comes to go lay down and put those dildoes on the bottom in you" Erza did just that she lay down slid both two 9 inch dildoes she was on the cool tub surface watching Natsu stroke his demon cock in arousal anticipation then. A huge never-ending blast shoots out landing right on Erza tight tone stomach she cum at the feeling alone. Erza quickly started to play with her breast trying to increase the pleasure. Erza raises herself forward trying to feel it running down her body. 'MY GOD THE HOT, SMELL THE FEELING OF IT RUNNING DOWN MY BODY IT SO IN-TOXIC' Erza said as she slides back down moving her hips ever so slightly to help to ease down the burning heart that was building inside her ass and pussy. 

15 min later  
The tub was now completely full after a 15 min orgasm by Natsu. 'so erza how you like your bath" Natsu ask "I love cum baths" Erza said after a full 27 orgasm.


End file.
